Sleeping Beauty
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce que je viens te voir tous les jours ? Si seulement je le savais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu occupe toutes mes pensées ? Si seulement je le savais... Quel est ton nom ? Si seulement je le savais...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous, cette fanfiction est assez particulière à mes yeux et est beaucoup plus sombre je pense que ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais elle me tient vraiment à cœur parce que l'idée trainait dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je me retrouvais totalement démuni face à ce lit étroit. Je n'osais pas entrer dans la pièce de peur de troubler le paisible sommeil de l'ange brun. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ou comment mais à l'instant même où j'étais passé devant cette porte tout à fait classique, j'avais ressentis le besoin viscéral de toucher et regarder ce jeune inconnu.

Sa beauté, sa respiration régulière et calme m'impressionnait et me dominait entièrement. J'oubliais toute notion du temps, j'oubliais tout autour de moi.

-Dean. On peut y aller…

Jessica, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux légèrement en pétard s'accrocha à mon bras, au point de me faire mal. Elle semblait avoir besoin de plus de soin que mon frère.

-Jess ? Tu veux dormir chez nous ce soir ?

Elle acquiesça lentement son visage pâle, sa vois tremblait trop pour qu'elle puisse parler distinctement, je caressais son épaules fraternellement, tout aussi choqué qu'elle.

-Il est vivant, c'est le principal.

Je posais ma main sur le bras musclé de mon frère blessé mais il ne le sentait pas, en fait, il ne sentait plus rien en général. Une larme acide coula jusqu'aux draps granuleux, alors, ne supportant plus la vue de Sam dans un état aussi faible, mes ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau douce, marquant son teint bronzé des plusieurs traces rouges sombres.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Arrête Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise pour ça.

-J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais pu l'empêcher, c'est mon rôle.

-Ça ne sert à rien, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, tu te serais juste retrouvé dans le lit d'à côté.

Je hochais la tête gravement, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, mais je ne pouvais comprendre son point de vue, j'aurais dû le protéger, c'était mon rôle de grand frère et j'avais lamentablement échouée.

-Tu devrais rejoindre Lisa, c'est samedi soir, amène-là au restaurant et passe du temps avec elle d'accord ? Tout le monde s'occupe bien de moi ici, ils sont tous gentils.

-Laisse-moi rester, juste un tout petit peu.

Il accepta mollement, du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de fermer les yeux et, je crois, de s'endormir rapidement.

-Bonne nuit Sammy.

Voilà que je me retrouvais à pleurer, cette vue m'arrachait le cœur, il était si diminué. Sam n'était pas seulement de mon sang, il était ce petit garçon que j'avais pratiquement élevé quand mon père est tombé dans l'alcool et ma mère a quitté la terre. Il était toute ma vie.

-C'est l'heure du diner.

Sammy ouvrit les yeux et je relevais sans lit médical avant de m'éclipser le plus discrètement possible. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir se faire donner à manger comme un enfant en bas âge. Alors j'errais dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber, deux portes à côté du cadet Winchester, sur le bel inconnu d'il y a deux jours et le détaillais un peu plus.

Son angélique visage rond était brisé d'une plaie sur la joue dont les points de sutures n'avaient pas encore été ôtés. Ses cheveux incroyablement sombres retombaient gracieusement sur son front à la peau lisse. Au milieu de sa mâchoire une fossette craquante divisait en deux son menton verdit. Mon regard se bloqua un long moment sur ses lèvres rosées, dont l'une était horriblement éclatée. Il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Quant à son corps, il était assez harmonieux, plutôt costaud et agréable à voir. Ses deux immenses cernes me rendaient mal-à-l'aise alors j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose.

J'aventurais un pied fébrile dans cette salle hors de l'espace-temps, rythmé par ses battements de cœur robotiques sur le moniteur. Seul une perfusion dans l'intérieur de son coude me fit comprendre qu'il ne réveillerait pas si je le secouais. Une douleur étrange me prit le haut de l'estomac, je courrais jusqu'à la salle de bain et vidais le contenu de mon intestins dans les toilettes.

J'avais un goût immonde et acide dans la bouche mais je me sentais mieux, comme libéré d'un poids. Je contournais le lit et rentrais chez moi dans ma fidèle Chevrolet Impala de 1967, la voiture de mon père, quand il était encore de ce monde.

Le trajet me sembla beaucoup trop court, je ne voulais pas rentrer et me retrouver face à la magnifique fille que j'avais choisie pour petite-amie, j'en avais marre de sa beauté chaleureuse que je ne méritais pas. Je voulais me confondre dans un monde de solitude.

Sauf que dans la vie, la vraie, on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut, je garais mon petit bijoux devant ma maison classique de petite banlieue classique d'une ville encore plus classique. Je poussais la porte avec le plus de confiance possible et souriais.

-Comment il va ? s'empressa de demander la fiancée de l'hospitalisé.

-Il est très fatigué mais sa mémoire ne lui joue plus de tour. Il devrait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres bientôt.

-Dans combien de temps exactement ? Quand est-ce qu'il peut sortir ?

-Jess, tu sais, ça dépend des gens, on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose et même s'il s'en remet physiquement, il peut garder des séquelles psychologiques. Il faut juste attendre.

Un sanglot la secoua et mon amante la pris dans ses bras avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de maternelle.

-Va te coucher Jess, je peux faire la vaisselle toute seule.

La jolie blonde n'avait pas la force de contester et obéissait à la voix assuré de Lisa. Je me retrouvais avec cette dernière comme étouffé, ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes et je n'avais pas envie d'elle, j'avais juste envie de mon frère, en bonne santé.

-C'est dur pour elle. Elle l'aime tellement.

Et pour moi, ce n'est pas dur peut-être !

-Sam m'a promis de fêter le mariage à l'instant où il pourra se tenir sur ses deux jambes à nouveaux

-C'est bien le genre de ton frère d'être aussi romantique.

S'en était trop, j'étais le seul à pouvoir parler à la place de Sammy, je la repoussais avec douceur et reprenais le volant, conduisant sans but, criant contre mon volant, laissant exploser toute la rage que j'avais en moi. Je ne savais plus si je pleurais de tristesse ou de colère envers moi qui avait failli à mon devoir ou Sammy qui n'avait pas fait attention. Un peu de tout. J'arrivais rapidement près d'un lac paisible et hurlais, gueulais de toutes mes forces contre les étoiles avant de tomber à terre, haletant.


	2. Chapter 2

Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans cette chambre ? Je pensais à partir de cette place dont je ne me sentais pas digne mais une sorte de force invisible m'en empêchait, la destinée ? Je n'avais jamais cru à cette garce, mais là mes croyances étaient mises en doutes. Peu importait ce que je faisais, je me retrouvais toujours dans chez l'ange comme je l'avais surnommé.

-Vous êtes un proche ? demanda une voix fluette.

-Eu… Non, pas du tout, je… je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir une jolie infirmière brune à la peau métisse qui semblait fatigué. Une bienveillance naturel émanait d'elle et instantanément j'avais confiance en elle.

-Je vois.

-Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-J'aimerais bien savoir.

Un silence s'installa lentement, pas un blanc gênant, juste une pause respectueuse rythmé par les inspirations du patient. Il n'avait pas de famille et ça me brisait le cœur encore un peu plus.

-Il à bien quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui.

-La police l'a trouvé dans un ravin il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait été battu apparemment, on ne sait rien de plus sur lui. On a fait des annonces et les policiers ont croisé sa photo avec celle des avis de recherche sur tout le continent.

-C'est horrible. Il n'y aura personne à côté de son lit quand il se réveillera.

-Non.

Son ton annonçait à quel point elle avait pris pitié du jeune homme, comment ne pas compatir à cette vue. Je saisis sa main presque honteux de mon geste, faire ça avec un inconnu n'avait aucun sens, surtout qu'il n'était pas là, il ne m'entendait pas, mais moi, ça me faisait du bien.

-On dirait que vous tombez sous son charme.

-J'ai envie que quelqu'un pense à lui. J'ai lu un article qui disait que le fait d'être entouré après un choc était le meilleur traitement.

-Alors prenez soin de lui.

-Je vous le promets.

Est-ce que je venais de promettre à une inconnue de prendre soin d'un autre inconnu ? Ce garçon me faisait faire des choses stupides mais je me sentais bien à ses côtés.

-T'inquiète mon grand, je serais là quand tu en auras besoin.

J'hallucinais surement mais pendant une seconde j'eu l'impression qu'un tout petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage blessé et ça valait tout l'or du monde. Une sensation vraiment étrange se propagea depuis ma main caressant toujours les doigts de l'inconnu jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps, une vague de chaleur.

Je restais un long moment ainsi, juste lui et moi jusqu'à ce qu'une aide-soignante me fasse dégager pour des raisons assez évidentes. Encore une fois, rentrer chez me semblais pesant, quand je pense qu'il y à peine quelques jours les hôpitaux me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je restais un petit moment à faire le point sur ma vie devant les portes vitrées avant de prendre le volant pour rejoindre ma maison.

-Tu rentre tard aujourd'hui.

-J'étais à l'hôpital.

-Dean, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi…

-Non Lisa, tu es très, très loin de comprendre. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Je m'en voulais terriblement, j'étais méchant et froid avec elle alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux mais s'il y avait un moment où j'avais le droit d'être égoïste c'était bien maintenant. Je partais me coucher sans rien avaler, demain je devais me lever tôt.

OoOoO

Je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit sauf que mon patron allait râler si encore une fois j'arrivais en retard. Alors j'enfilais mon costume ridicule et partais travailler.

Aujourd'hui fut la journée la plus étrange de ma vie, j'étais arrivé avec dix minutes de retard et mon boss commençait à me disputer avant de se reprendre et de me demander si tout allait bien. _« Mon frère a été renversé par une voiture. J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il allait retrouver l'usage de ses membres mais en fait c'est très peu probable. Vous pensez que ça fait de moi un connard »._ La tête qui avait fait n'avait pas de prix, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et j'en avais profité pour aller à mon bureau. En allant dans mes mails je remarquais avec bonheur qu'un message envoyé hier par erreur n'était jamais parvenu, ce qui me soulageait d'un poids. Tout était censé se dérouler parfaitement vu mon début de matinée sauf que mon collègue bien agaçant avait entreprit de me raconter l'histoire de son divorce. J'étais sur le point de lui mettre une droite bien placée mais l'image de mon ange m'était revenue en tête et avait chassée toute négativité, toute rage. J'avais souris, pendant des heures j'avais été heureux, je crois. Et tout le reste de cette journée catastrophique qui se baladait entre des cafés renversés sur mes clients et des affaires laissées sous la plus. Il était toujours dans mon esprit pour me calmer. Jusqu'à l'instant où je me sortais de mon bébé pour aller voir mon frère, je pensais à lui.

-Sammy ? Alors comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis que je m'installais sur le fauteuil inconfortable. Il regardait avec insistant ses bras et deux de ses doigts se levèrent très légèrement.

-Wow, c'est incroyable.

Il força encore un peu et tous les doigts de sa main droite se mirent à trembler significativement. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

-Il faut absolument le dire à Jessica !

-Non, je veux attendre de pouvoir bouger un peu plus et lui faire la surprise.

-Bien sûr, comme tu veux.

Je posais mes lèvres sur la tempe de mon petit frère, parce que je le trouvais incroyable, incroyablement fort, incroyablement optimiste, juste incroyable ? Quand il fut fatigué, je partais dans la chambre à deux pas voir mon petit protéger.

Tout allait bien mais un détail me fit froncer les sourcils.

Il avait un masque à oxygène.

Hier encore il n'avait pas besoin d'assistance respiratoire, pourquoi aujourd'hui si ?

-A c'est vous. Il s'est enfoncé pendant la nuit, m'expliqua la jolie infirmière. Il n'y a pas d'explication, c'est comme s'il ne voulait pas aller mieux.

Je pris la main du blessé dans la mienne et le détaillais comme si je le voyais pour la dernière fois, il me semblait encore plus beau que d'habitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Je passais encore une fois ma main dans la chevelure rebelle du comateux, j'essayais souvent de la dompter, de la rendre plus sérieuse mais en vain. Ses mèches continuaient toujours à partir dans tous les sens. J'abandonnais en soupirant fortement.

-Je me demande comment tu fais quand t'as un rendez-vous Angel, soufflais-je à quelques centimètres à peine du beau brun.

Cassie, la jolie infirmière, et moi avions trouvé qui l'inconnu n'était pas le nom le plus flatteur pour un garçon aussi unique, alors que nous cherchions chacun de notre côté à une identité nouvelle pour notre… Ami ? Je me suis rappelé ce que j'aimais le plus parmi toutes ses qualités, l'idée avait beaucoup plus à Cassie et c'est assez naturellement que nous avons commencé à appeler le patient de cette manière. Ça lui allait tellement bien, je ne veux pas me lancer des fleurs mais j'ai un petit don pour nommer les gens.

-Encore là ?

-Toujours, j'aimerais bien être avec lui quand il se réveillera.

-A propos de ça, son état s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

-C'est géniale ! m'exclamais-je en serrant un peu plus fort la main de mon patient favoris.

-Il va pouvoir revenir à sa vie d'avant.

-J'aimerais bien connaître sa vie, ses parents, savoir comment il était quand il était petit. S'il a une petite amie.

-Ou un petit ami.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien en riant et me laissa seul avec lui. Je lui parlais de longues minutes durant, de tout et de rien, du temps dehors jusqu'aux progrès de Sam en passant par mes problèmes de couples avec Lisa qui me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Je me libérais de tous mes petits soucis du quotidien, si bien que je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Je sortais de l'hôpital, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un poids en moins dans le ventre.

Le moral au plus haut, je poussais la porte, une douce odeur de tarte me chatouilla les narines, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je passais à la cuisine où Lisa s'affairait devant les fourneaux. En la voyant de dos, secouant son corps en remuant une pâte, un sentiment indéfini me pris au ventre, je me collais à elle en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

-Salut.

-…

-Tu as l'air énervée.

Elle se retourna et en vraie furie me poussa le plus fortement qu'elle pouvait, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact sur moi.

-Si je suis énervée ?! T'es définitivement un connard !

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Je peux savoir où tu as passé ta journée ?!

-Quoi ? Je… J'étais chez Sam, je m'inquiétais pour lui, peut-être parce qu'il a eu un accident de voiture il y a deux mois et qu'il ne sait toujours pas marcher.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai appelé Jessica et elle ne t'as pas vue de la journée.

Et merde.

-J'ai un double de leur clef.

Une gifle d'une violence époustouflante s'abatis sur ma joue gauche, elle me fixait avec colère et mais au plus profond de son regard s'étendait un peu de regret et surtout de la tristesse.

-Je t'aime Lisa, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour rien.

Je tentais de m'approcher mais elle se mit à reculer.

-J'étais à l'hôpital.

-Bien sûr, prend-moi pour une conne en plus !

-Il y a quelqu'un là-bas que… Personne ne sais où est sa famille, tu comprends, j'ai juste envie de l'aider.

-Elle est plus séduisante que moi ? Plus jeune ? Meilleur au lit ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir Lisa, c'est un homme, dans le coma.

-Pourquoi t'es obligé de mentir ? Je préfère que tu me dises honnêtement que je ne te plais plus, ce que tu fais c'est… C'est blessant. Dors chez ton frère ce soir, je vais faire mes bagages.

-C'est hors de question Lisa, je t'aime et je te laisserais pas partir.

-Dean.

Sa voix ne me laissait pas le choix alors je repris ma veste et marcha lentement vers la maison de mon frère à quelques pas d'ici. Mon estomac criait famine et mon cœur… Mon cœur, je ne ressentais rien, je foutais complètement de ne plus être avec elle, bien sûr j'étais triste qu'elle soit triste mais rien de plus et ça, ça c'était vraiment horrible.

Je toquais fébrilement à la porte de mon adorable Sammy, celui sur qui je pouvais toujours compter. Jessica m'ouvrit et je pense que mon air abattu la somma de ne pas me poser de questions. Je devais lui faire pitié.

-Entre.

-Merci.

Je lui décrivis les grandes lignes de l'histoire et elle m'autorisa à rester un petit moment pour tirer tout ça au clair. Je la remerciais grandement avant de m'endormir dans le canapé le ventre vide, l'appétit coupé.

OoOoO

Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur en me souvenant des événements de la nuit dernière. Mon premier réflexe fut d'envoyer un message à Lisa comme quoi j'étais désolé et que je lui laissais la maison en gage de bonne foi, puis je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas aller ou travail et je partais direction l'hôpital. Plus que n'importe quand, j'avais besoin de le voir, lui et son calme olympien. Je conduisais trop vite et plusieurs fois j'évitais un accident de justesse. Je me garais près des portes et fut très déçu de voir qu'il était trop tôt pour les visites.

-Dean ?

-Je suis un peu trop en avance, je sais.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-On peut dire ça…

-Je ne suis pas censé faire ça mais… Tu peux aller le voir, de toute façon le docteur sera là dans plusieurs heures.

-Merci Cassie.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Je pénétrais discrètement dans la chambre, caressant machinalement sa main chaleureuse. Je déballais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-Je suis perdu…

Je restais silencieux, j'attendais une réponse d'un homme dans le coma, n'était-ce pas ridicule ? Je le fixais, il était beau. Pas comme un garçon dans la rue qui a un visage bien dessiné, il avait cette beauté chaleureuse. Je m'approchais de son visage pour le marquer à jamais dans mon esprit et plus je m'approchais, plus j'avais envie d'aller plus loin. Jusqu'au moment où le bout de nos nez se touchèrent, je pris une profonde inspiration et posais mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus !

C'était doux, incroyablement doux. Elles paraissaient plus épaisses que lorsque je ne faisais que les fixer avidement. Je mouvais mes lèvres humides sur celle très sèche de... Je ne savais plus comment le décrire à vrai dire. Comment exprimer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui à travers des mots ? Pourquoi enchaîner mes sentiments avec des étiquettes ridicules ?

Je riais un instant, depuis quand étais-je un poète moi ? Encore l'influence d'Angel on dirait. J'arrachais machinalement quelques brins d'herbes, gonflant mes poumons de cet air si froid, les yeux ancrés sur le lac calme. J'essayais depuis un long moment de mettre les choses au clair mais à chaque fois que je pensais à Angel, que son nom me venait à l'esprit, ça me mettais dans un état d'adolescente boutonneuse en face d'un concert des One Direction.

Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'avais de sens, je me sentais stupide et dire que je n'étais même pas gay ! Je n'avais jamais été attiré par les hommes de toute ma vie et là, ce mec qui ne pouvait parler m'avait séduit en restant là, coucher dans son sommeil sans fin.

J'en étais à un tel point que, sur le chemin du retour, je m'achetais un paquet de clope pour trouver le courage de retourner à l'hôpital.

OoOoO

Je tirais une dernière fois un peu de fumée sur mon tube de cancer à la nicotine. Avec appréhension, je passais les portes transparentes de l'imposante structure. Dans le hall, je laissais mon regard analyser le moindre détails, la ras-le-bol des infirmières laissant de temps à autre échapper un soupire lourd de sens. Le pas pressé des docteurs surchargés d'un travail pesant, celui plus traînant des malades aux visages marqués. En quelques sortes j'étais heureux que Angel n'ai pas à supporter ça tous les jours, tout ce désespoir dans les couloirs blancs aseptisées. Fébrile, je poussais la porte pour découvrir, une femme ?! Une jolie blonde à la peau halée dont le bras était couvert de bande.

-Bonjour. Je crois ?

-Eu...

Je vérifiais une bonne dizaine de fois le numéro de chambre à chaque fois, j'avais le bon. J'étais totalement perdu et la jolie décolorée devais me prendre pour un taré.

-Oh... Dean. Faut qu'on parle.

-Cassie ! Où est Angel ?

-C'est un peu compliqué...

-Où. Est. Angel.

-Parti ?

-Il est dans le coma...

-Personne n'a compris pourquoi mais, à la minute où tu es sortis de sa chambre, il s'est réveillé en sursaut, il était super bizarre, il parlait du paradis et d'une guerre civile enfin bref, on allait lui filer une dose de morphine et il y a un mec encore plus bizarre qu'il est venu en disant que c'était son frère. Ils se sont reconnus enfin, je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tout a été réglé.

Je restais bouche bée face à elle, ce qu'elle me disait glissait dans mon esprit, n'avait pas de logique, je comprenais les sons, les mots, les phrases mais n'en captait pas le sens profond. Alors, que je m'adossais au mur et essayait en vain de me calmer, suppliant Cassie du regard de me dire que c'était juste une blague, qu'il dormait dans un autre service ou qu'il était bien réveillé, à m'attendre dans une salle n'importe où.

-Il s'appelle Castiel, il sait tout ce que tu as fait pour lui et il te remercie vraiment, il voulait te rencontré mais son frère avait lui, ils devaient partir.

L'air ne passait plus dans mes poumons, ma gorge pompait dans le vide, ma trachée s'était bouché il y un bon moment. Les larmes quant à elles, n'avaient aucun problème pour couler le long de mes joues en rivières de plus en plus imposantes. Je me foutais de ce que les passants pensaient de moi, que j'étais pitoyable, que j'étais ridicule, que je n'étais pas "un vrai homme". Il était parti sans même me dire au revoir, il était lâche. J'aimais Angel de tout mon coeur, je détestais Castiel tout autant.

-Dean ?! Wow ? Ça va ? Il fait une crise de panique, il a besoin d'air.

Tout ce bruit autour me donnait mal à la tête. Tout était flou autour de moi, de plus en plus blanc, comme à travers un voile de cette couleur. Puis, d'un coup, le noir complet, délivrance dans ce bordel qu'était devenue ma vie.

OoOoO

-Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Lisa était penchée au-dessus de moi, elle semblait inquiète, pour moi ? Surement. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir maintenant, je le voulais, je voulais cette ange doux, pas cette hystérique calibrée pour plaire à tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle m'aidait à monter dans une voiture, enfin ça ne m'importait pas beaucoup parce que je me sentais seul, vraiment très seul sans lui.

-Comment tu as pu te mettre dans un tel état ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Dean, je n'aurais pas du partir, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait tant de mal.

Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me gueuler des choses nombrilistes et stupides tout en conduisant.

Quand enfin on arrivait dans la chambre, elle m'allongea sur le lit et instantanément, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond. Probablement pour ne plus penser, parce que c'était plus facile comme à supporter que de vivre dans une réalité sans lui. Alors oui, je dormais.

Un sommeil dont je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

Un sommeil de princesse de conte de fée.

Un sommeil dont seul un baiser me réveillerait.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'admirais la beauté de l'homme en face de moi, Dean Winchester, dont les cheveux blonds court semblaient beaucoup trop soyeux pour être réel. D'étranges sentiments se succédaient en moi, créant une boule dans mon ventre. Un poids horrible._

 _Je m'approchais lentement du lit où dormait l'humain sans trop savoir ce que je devais faire. Contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas à l'aise dans le domaine sociale, je n'aimais tout simplement pas toucher les gens ou être proche d'eux, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de chaleur humaine jusqu'à maintenant. Alors, je surmontais ma maladresse et caressais fébrilement sa chevelure. De mes main se propagèrent des éclairs, je reculais mes doigts surpris et les rapprochais immédiatement par manque. C'était encore mieux que lorsqu'il me tenait la main dans mon coma, toutes ses sensations me revinrent en mémoire et surtout, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce souvenir délicieux me fit gémir doucement et je me retrouvais les joues rougies de cette réaction ridicule, je n'étais pas sensé ressentir des choses, surtout pas pour un insignifiant petit humain comme lui._

 _Mais ce désir était plus fort que tout alors, sans pouvoir en empêcher mes muscles, je posais à mon tour un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'étais loin d'être aussi doué que lui évidement mais pour une première fois, je trouvais ça exceptionnel, un petit son sorti de ses lèvres sucrées et ses yeux s'ouvrir, je redécouvris avec un petit sourire ses deux globes profondément vert aux quelques reflets jaunes pâles ou brun plus foncé._

 _-Angel ?..._

 _-Adieu Dean_.

 _Je lui lançais un regard désolé, laissait une larme se perdre dans le col de mon trench-coat et en un bruissement d'ail, j'étais partis. Je fermais les yeux fortement pour ne jamais oublier ses traits doux._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et c'est déjà la fin ! C'est ma première fiction un peu longue alors j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui n'aime pas les fins tristes mais bon c'est du drama. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
